Home Alone
by xhelloxmyxnamexisx
Summary: 'Being sick isn't fun. Correction. Being sick isn't fun when you're on your own.' Tori gets a cold whilst everybody seems to busy. But she won't feel lonely for long. Someone has a thing for Little Miss Sick. ONE-SHOT


**Hello everybody. My friend asked me to write this so, here you go. Love ya Emily xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Victorious or Tangled**

**I don't know if 'How many rabbits?' exists but if it does I don't own it. If it doesn't then I do**

Tori's POV

Being sick isn't fun. Correction, being sick isn't fun when you're on your own. You see, my parents and Trina are in New York visiting family. I was supposed to go too but I got a cold and they made me stay home. Then André, Cat and Robbie had tickets for the new game show, 'How Many Rabbits?'. And Beck and Jade are in detention because Jade threw a rock at a window. It was aimed at him but he ducked. So, I'm home alone. Wallowing in self-pity, sitting on a rather comfortable couch. I'm watching Tangled, because I feel like it. Don't judge my awesome film choice. Anyway, it got to the point where they were in the quarry-type-thing, don't know what it's called, when the doorbell rang. Great, now I have to get up. And it's probably just our neighbour, Mr Datten, complaining about his wife's obsession with butter. Yeah. We have weird neighbours. I slowly started to peel myself of the couch. Whoever got me off this heaven of a sofa better have a good reason. The bell went again. Impatient. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.  
"Hey" they said.  
"Oh, hey"

Beck's POV

"Can I come in?" I ask. She nods and shuffles backwards, letting me through the door. I walk over and notice the TV.  
"Good choice" I say, gesturing towards the screen. She giggles slightly and sits on the sofa.  
"Didn't think it'd be your kind of film" she answered. But it wasn't a normal Tori voice. It was a sick Tori voice. That was when I noticed she was still in her pyjamas. I sit down beside her.  
"No no no. I love this film". She smiles at my response, and then her face turns serious.  
"So, what's up?" She asks. I shot her a smile.  
"Am I not allowed to just come and see my best friend?"  
"No. You're not". She saw.  
"Okay, okay" I admit "Me and Jade broke up...again".  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"I don't know. Cheer me up?" I sort of ask.  
"How?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Forget about me. How are you?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.  
"Sick" she answers. We pull away and I laugh.  
"I never would of guessed" a slight bit of sarcasm in my words. She smiled. She leant into my side and we fell into a comfortable silence. We watched the film, my arm around her shoulders, her head resting on my chest. It got to the part where they are singing on the boat.  
"I love this part" she says.  
"Yeah" I smile "So romantic". I glance down at her. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Tori's POV

I look up at him, the same time he looks down at me. And then, all of a sudden, he's leaning in. And, wait. So am I? My head's full of confusion. That is until I feel his lips touch mine. And then my mind is blank. All I can think of is him and this kiss. He wraps his other arm around me and draws me closer. My hand reaches up to his cheek. It's bliss. And then I realise what's happening. But it's not me to pull away. It's him. He stands up and looks at me.  
"I'm so sorry" he starts "Do you want me to leave?" I stare at him for a moment.  
"What?" I finally ask. He looks confused. So am I.  
"Do you want me to go?" I stand up and walk towards him.  
"Why?"  
"Because of...that" he said, trying to find an unrelated word "Because I kissed you after just breaking up with my girlfriend".  
"So?" I answered. Oops, that just slipped out my mouth.  
"So?" He asks "So, I'm an idiot because I think it's ok to just come around and kiss the girl I love after I broke up with my girlfriend becau-" Wait, what? He looked shocked.  
"You love me?" I ask.  
He rubs the back of his neck.  
"Um, yes?" He answers. The next moves are automatic.

Beck's POV

She kissed me. She made the move. And we got lost again. Then she pulled back.  
"I love you too" she said. And when I looked in her eyes, I could tell she meant it. I wrapped my arms around her body and she did the same to me.  
"I really love Tangled" I said.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Rate and review please**

**Debate question:**

**Would you rather be a tiny hippo or a large goldfish?**

**Bye bye xxxx**


End file.
